Stolen Innocence
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Diana is kidnapped and tormented by a man with ties to her son's past who will stop at nothing to get revenge on him. Rated M for rape.


**Author's Note: I never ever thought I would write a rape fic, but here I am. I own nothing. The song that inspired this fic is "Only You" by Bratz. Enjoy the fic!**

 **"I don't believe in fate or destiny. I believe in various degrees of hatred, paranoia, and abandonment. However much of that gets heaped upon you doesn't matter - it's only a matter of how much you can take and what it does to you." -Henry Rollins  
**  
Diana watched as the masked man circled around her chair. He seemed smug as he looked at her. Even though she was tied to a chair, she retained a look akin to regality about her. Her captor chuckled lightly.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked. She blinked.

"What do you mean?" The words were devoid of any emotion.

"Your husband left you, and your son lives in another state. Don't you wonder if they ever think about you?"

"Go to hell!" She spat.

"I could always find out for you, you know. I could have a little chat with your son. He's in Apartment #23 at Capitol Plaza apartments in DC, right?" The words sent chills up her spine. As much as she hated him, she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt my baby. Please." She begged.

"Whatever I want?" He questioned.

"Yes." She whispered.

He appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright then."

He untied her hands only to retie them behind her back, then did the same with her feet before shoving her to the ground. She was suddenly filled with a horrible knowledge of what was happening to her. He climbed on top of her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"We're gonna take this nice and slow."

Diana shut her eyes, unable to do anything else. She wanted to cry, but refused to give him that victory. Still, that did not stop one tear escaping her eye and running down her face as he penetrated her. She started to dissociate from the act, and thought about her estranged husband. It seemed so silly now, all that time she spent angered at him. Now she would have given anything for him to be there and tell her that he loved her and that she wasn't as dirty and disgusting as she felt. She was certain that only his words would bring healing to her in this devastating moment. She turned her face to the camera, and tried to not think about what was happening to her. She was lucky- her schizophrenia took her away into a hallucination, and she didn't have to endure the brute terror of her attack.

But her son did.

He hadn't known that his mother had been taken until the video started streaming to the BAU conference room. He sat completely still as he watched his mother be tormented by her captor. He watched her beg for his safety before the man who took her threw her down on the ground and started doing the worst thing he could ever picture happening to her. He burst out of the room and threw up in a nearby trash can. It was sickening. Garcia felt the same way and moved the streaming footage off of the screen and onto her laptop. It was still there, but not for all to see. Spencer sat back down in his chair, shaking. They all looked at him with pity. Dozens of thoughts flooded his mind at once, all of them fear-riddled. It was at that moment that he realized that he didn't have enough strength to face this on his own. He needed help outside of the team.

They boarded the jet to Las Vegas and started trying to build a profile of the unsub.

"What do we know so far?" Hotch asked.

"Clearly he's a sadist. He tormented her with her past which could mean a personal connection or that he researched her somehow. He gets off on her fear and likes exerting his power like any anger excitation rapist. He might also an exhibitionist considering he sent us the footage." Rossi began. Unconsciously, Spencer winced.

"He's taunting us by giving us the footage. He's a classic narcissist who needs a boost to his ego. He's holding her somewhere private so he probably has a house or secondary location." Prentiss added.

"The real question is how he got her from the sanitarium." Reid murmured, disconnected from his emotions.

They all glanced at him with concern, but knew he made a valid point.

"Only people of power could get to her, so he had to come from a place of authority- a doctor, police officer, federal agent. Someone that she would have to comply to." JJ continued.

"Rossi, you and Prentiss go to the Bennington Sanitarium and see if you have our unsub on tape. Morgan, look over the footage with Garcia and look for any identifying markers. JJ, you're with me at the police station." Hotch said. He glanced over to Reid, who was looking out the window. He had already told Hotch his plan for when they arrived in Las Vegas.

Spencer remained particularly quiet, thinking about how he would have to swallow his pride and seek out the only other person who knew his mother like he did- his father. He tried to prepare a speech in his mind, but it was of little good. All he could see was his mother being pushed down over and over again, treated like garbage. It jarred his heart inside his chest every time. When everyone had stopped discussing the profile, Spencer called the Kierschenbaum, Wieder and Moore law firm to have the secretary tell his father that he was coming with an emergency.

When the plane landed, Spencer took a bureau SUV to his father's firm and wasted no time in checking in at the reception desk. He felt antsy as he sat in William's office and kept rubbing his thighs. The second seemed like years as he stared at the door, trying to will it open. When it did, he didn't feel the relief he had expected.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My secretary didn't tell me until after my meeting that ran late."

He wanted to say something bitter and sarcastic in reply, but couldn't make himself do it. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to do that. William sat down at his desk. Father and son looked at one another for a beat in quiet. Anxiety was thick in the air and the tension was unbearable.

"What happened, Spencer?" His voice was gentle, which his son found surprising. He bowed his head for a minute, looking for a way to explain what had happened to his mother. He bit his lip before looking back up at his father.

"The unsub we're looking for took Mom from the hospital. He has her captive. He tied her up and he-" his voice cracked and he paused, feeling his emotional control leaving him. He started shaking, and his lip quivered ever so slightly. William reached and put his hand on top of his son's, hoping that the small gesture would reassure him that things would be okay.

"What did he do, Spencer?"

Spencer took a large, gasping breath and shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "H-H-He... He raped her. And it was on tape." He sobbed. William froze. Time seemed to stop and the world seemed to melt away around him. He could hear his son sobbing and he wanted to do or say something to calm him down, but all he could do was picture his beautiful wife being violated in the worst way possible. He almost thought he could hear the sound of her screams. It was the most terrifying thing that had ever entered his mind.

"Dad, h-he-"

William's gaze returned to reality and focused on his son. In Spencer's breathy crying, "dad he" had come out as "Daddy", which certainly captured his father's attention. William handed his son a Kleenex.

"Take a minute to calm down. You can't help Mommy if you're an emotional wreck."

Spencer nodded, wiping his face with the tissue. The use of the word "Mommy" didn't get past him, but it didn't bother him much either. His parents had done that a lot with one another when he was growing up. He assumed that his father was trying to overcompensate for both his and his mother's absence.

"I'm going to cancel the rest of my appointments. Get cleaned up and I'll meet you outside the front door. Okay?"

Spencer nodded. After washing his face off in the bathroom, he got the SUV from the parking lot and then drove back to the front door where his father was waiting. Together they headed off to the police station as the rest of the team delivered the profile to the police.

Diana woke up to her head pounding, and looked around the room. She was alone. Good. Her assailant had put her back in the chair after he was finished with her. Her instincts were on high alert, searching for any sign of danger, but there was none. Her body sagged against the chair as she started to sob quietly, praying to whatever God would listen that he wouldn't come for her again, and that her son would be safe. She stayed that way for a long time. Long enough to break down and fully recover. When the door opened, flooding the room with bright light, she straightened in her seat, which was bolted to the floor, trying to retain a scrap of dignity.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, laughing.

Inwardly, she trembled as he started unbuttoning his shirt. When he forced her face down onto the grime-coated floor, she was quick to dissociate from what was happening to her, just wishing for someone to find her.

Rossi and Prentiss arrived at the Bennington Sanitarium and were immediately escorted to the room where the security cameras were and were lucky enough to get a clean shot of the man who escorted Diana out, although the lack of audio was a severe disadvantage. They sent it to Garcia for analysis. They thanked the tech before heading to fly back and meet with the others at the station.

Roughly an hour later, Garcia got them all on the phone.

"Hello my lovelies. I come bearing good news. I ran the image through VICAP and got a hit on a Johnny Mathis who is currently in Fairfax County Jail."

"So how did he get out?" Asked Hotch.

"I was hoping you'd ask. He didn't, but- and this is a big but- he has an identical twin brother named Emmett who's a cop in Reno."

"Can you send us the address?" Asked Morgan.

"Already sent!"

"Thanks Momma."

"Anytime, love shack."

When they arrived at the station they were surprised to find Emmett at the station instead of on patrol. But once he got up from his desk and showed them the cast around his broken foot it made sense.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Emmett Mathis?"

"The one and only."

"Mr. Mathis we're with the FBI and we're here to ask you a few questions about your visit to the Bennington Sanitarium yesterday." Said Hotch, flashing his badge. Emmett's face dropped, but he didn't appear worried.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you go there?"

"A buddy of mine called in a favor and asked if I would pick someone up for him. He got lucky that I was off my shift. He said he wasn't going to get off work when he thought and to drop her off at his place where his roommate was."

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" Asked Morgan, eyes narrowed.

"He's a lawyer. Occasionally he gets swamped with meetings and can't get to his clients so they have to come to him. Can I ask what this is about?"

"The woman you picked up was abducted yesterday."

Shock crossed Emmett's face. He started to try and say something but stopped when he realized that there was nothing to say.

"What's your friend's address?"

It took him a minute to gather his wits.

"3601 Brookside Avenue Apartment 16. His name is Blake Reynolds."

"JJ, stay here with Emmett. The rest of you, Let's go!"

Half an hour later, they knocked on the apartment door that opened ever so slightly to a brown haired blue eyed man who seemed to exude presence.

"Blake Reynolds?"

"Yes?"

"FBI. We need to ask you a few questions."

The door shut, latch opened, and then the door swung in to greet them.

"Come in." He said, gesturing to the couch.

They all sat on the sofa together."

"Your friend Emmett said that you couldn't get off of work to meet your client?"

"That's right. She had sent me a letter a few weeks earlier on a personal matter."

"So you asked Emmett to get her for you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you have him bring her here?" Blake furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked him to bring your client here. Why?"

"I didn't ask for that. I asked him to bring her to The Pacific Rim restaurant for a late dinner but she never showed. I just assumed she caught a cab and left. I tried rescheduling with her but I didn't get through to anyone."

Spencer whipped out his phone to call JJ.

"JJ, ask Mathis how he knew to go to Reynolds' house."

There was murmuring on the line.

"He said he got a text right before he got to the restaurant."

"Can I see your phone?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." He pulled out two iPhones. "One's for work, the other is personal."

He found the incriminating text on the personal cell phone.

"Did you have this with you last night?" He questioned.

"No." Whispered Blake, shocked. "The only other person who could have got into my phone was James."

"James?"

"James. My roommate. He moved in a week ago."

After processing what all they could at the scene they raced back to the police station to think. When they arrived, Garcia was at the ready with information.

"James David Parker was born in July of 1981. He was a super genius like our Dr. Reid here with an IQ of 175. His mom died when he was two of breast cancer, and his dad was in and out of jail his whole life. He bounced around from foster home to foster home but never found a match. He legally emancipated himself at sixteen and when his dad died that same year and he inherited the house, and sold it to buy an apartment in California so that he could go to college at Caltech. He did some time in '04 for forgery. Apparently he was the best in the business, but when that stopped paying bills he had to get a new job. The only official work listed for him is as a car salesman, and I'm sending that and his photo to you now."

"Garcia, is there any other property in his name?"

"Not that I've found, but I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"You bet!"

They hung up.

"He used the cops cress to break Diana out of jail, forged the letter to the friend and took her to his secondary location. That explains a lot, but We're missing motivation. Why is he doing this?" Asked Morgan. Spencer sat beside him, puzzling over the same question. There was something he was missing here. This was a personal attack on him. He kept thinking that if he could figure out how he was connected with this, he could save his mother. But what was he missing? Morgan pulled up the photo on his tablet and showed it to the team. When he saw it, his heart practically stopped inside his chest.

"Oh my God..." He whispered, face ashen with shock.

"What is it?" Asked Hotch.

"He was my college roommate."

"And you didn't recognize him?"

"He changed his name. It used to be James Holland. Plus he aged over ten years."

"Were you close to him?"

"He was a good friend until senior year. We were going to both graduate Summa Cum Laude but he didn't turn in a mandatory paper the last week of school and he had to wait another year to graduate. He begged me to stay but I didn't listen to him."

"So he thought you abandoned him like everyone else in his life had." Spencer nodded, still shocked.

"And now he got his revenge."

"But why now?"

The phone rang.

"I may have an answer to that." Garcia said over speaker. "James Parker was diagnosed with prostate cancer a month ago and was given six months to live. And I also found an abandoned warehouse near his apartment complex that's slated for demolition in a few weeks."

"Garcia, what's the address?"

"807 Lancaster Drive. I'm sending the coordinates to your phone now."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime, my heroes. Now go save the day!"

Diana coughed as James violently pulled her from the ground back into her chair. As much as she wanted to get out of there, he had taken the fight right out of her. Her body ached everywhere and she was bone-crushingly exhausted. She felt the duct tape bind her tightly to the chair. It chafed, but that was the least of her worries. She could smell his repulsive breath on her neck as he bound her.

"No one will love you now." He whispered. She managed not to flinch.

The door burst open.

"James Parker, FBI! Show me your hands!" Yelled Derek.

He smiled the most sick and twisted of grins to Diana and dropped the duct tape. He looked like he was having fun, but it didn't disturb her. Her concern focused solely on her son. Hotch came over to her first and got her out of her restraints. When she saw James reach out to touch her son as he walked toward him, she became enraged and ran at him in blind fury, vision tinged red with anger as she shoved him against the wall.

"If you ever touch my baby again I will slit your throat!" She said. For the barest moment he looked afraid, but then he just laughed. She didn't care, and watched with malicious glee as Prentiss and Morgan cuffed him and led him away. She suddenly felt a familiar presence and turned to see her son staring at her.

A dozen emotions flew by her at warp speed, so quickly that she couldn't latch onto one by name. It wasn't unusual for her (motherhood always came with overwhelming feelings) but the sheer intensity of the emotion was debilitating. She could feel her heart explode inside of her chest- mostly with relief. She ran and pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, baby. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I love you too, Mom."

A few tears leaked from her eyes. Spencer only pulled away when he was sure she could handle it.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Unconsciously, she flinched. "No. Just a few bruises."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, baby. Really. Don't worry about me."

"I saw the video, Mom."

She looked away from his gaze. Her breath froze in her throat. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

"I hoped you would never have to see that." There was a brief period of silence.

"I'm sorry." He said, quietly

She looked over at him. "For what?"

"If it wasn't for me this would have never happened."

"Don't do that to yourself, Spencer. You never asked for this to happen. Understand?"

He nodded. Her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Good."

When she turned her back, he sent a text to Garcia, telling her to do it now.

All of the sudden, the first strains of the song "You Needed Me" by Anne Murray floated in the air around them. Diana took a sharp intake of breath.

It was their song.

All that time she spent praying for her husband may have not been in vain. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she turned around. There he was, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Will?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hello Diane." Unconsciously, he began to move forward, as did she, eyes locked on each other and never looking away. They met in the center of the room, and, ever so slowly, William ran his hand down her cheek. A tear fell delicately from her eye, and he gently wiped it away.

"You're here. You're really here."

"I had to be. You needed me."

"I still do. I love you so much." Her voice cracked. He held her tighter.

"I love you too." He paused a moment. "Will you dance with me?"

She smiled slightly at him. "Sure."

He wrapped his arm around her, set down the flowers, and took her by the hand. He shut his eyes as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes as he leaned in close to her, feeling safe for the first time since her capture. He saw a tear escape her eye and wiped it away.

"You're safe now." He whispered. She looked at him, blue eyes searching his brown ones.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'll never let him touch you again." His voice was gravelly with the depth of his promise.

"How can you protect me from out here?"

"I'll find a way."

She looked down at the flowers.

"Orchids, Roses, Carnations and daffodils. You still remembered all of my favorite flowers after all this time?" She started crying again, but this time out of happiness.

"Of course I did. You're my wife. I could never forget the things that make you happy."

She sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck, succumbing to the break down she knew was festering inside of her. William simply held her up as she cried, knowing that there wasn't much else he could do to help. She just needed to know that he was there and that he wasn't going to leave. She deserved that much.

The rest of the team shuffled out of the room, not wanting to intrude on such a personal moment, until Spencer was the only one left. Watching his parents interact was strange, but in the end he was grateful for whatever comfort his father could give his mother in this tumultuous time. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. Instead he sat against the wall as he listened to his mother's cries and his father murmuring comforting words to her.

It took twenty minutes for her tears to subside. When they did, Spencer tentatively made his way over to them and hugged them both. For a moment, all was peaceful in the Reid family. Shortly after, he went with his father to return his mother to the sanitarium. William promised to come back and visit more often before leaving for the evening. Spencer slept on his mother's couch that night, afraid to leave her alone. Diana did wake a few times with nightmares, but each time seeing the peaceful face of her sleeping son eased her fear. When he left the next morning, he was confident that she would be okay.

William came by to see her as often as possible. If he couldn't make it in person, he made sure to call and see that she was alright. Spencer still wrote to her every day, and made an effort to get back home more. Diana began the long journey to recovery, but felt motivated to move forward now that both of her boys were back in her life. Together, they were starting to become a family again. Although Diana despised James for what he did to her, she couldn't help but feel grateful too. Because of him, her family was back together, and that was the best reason to move forward that there was.

 **"Though I can't change what happened, I can choose how to react. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life being bitter and locked up." -Tori Amos**


End file.
